


moonlit in the dark

by bokaashii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, I just really love bokuaka, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokaashii/pseuds/bokaashii
Summary: They had only exchanged a few words all night, but their eyes screamed everything they needed to know.(Or: Akaashi just really missed Bokuto. The feeling was likewise.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	moonlit in the dark

Everyone hears it differently.

For Akaashi, _it_ was always the simplest moments. Waking up to him. Ending the day with him. Sharing a meal or making one together. Sometimes sitting together, one’s head resting on the other’s shoulder, unmoving and silent. There were many other moments, some so small that they were lost and forgotten on the surface, but the evidence of their existence was still there, inside of them. By living in a continuously moving world, they couldn’t always have these. If possible, Akaashi wished he could memorize every one of those small moments.

Despite being a blunt person, he wasn’t the best at telling him that. Vulnerability was hard, especially when the space in Akaashi’s head was so vast, barely large enough to keep everything inside. Habits were hard to break, but he was still working on it.

As for Bokuto, he was the best at telling him things. He was a totally open person, one who wasn’t shy to speak his mind. If Bokuto liked something about Akaashi, he would easily just tell him. Even though Akaashi knew this, he wasn’t exactly sure what _it_ was for Bokuto. He never asked, but if he did, he predicted that the answer would be likewise to his.  
  
These were the current thoughts flowing through Akaashi Keiji’s mind. It was three in the morning, but he didn’t know that.

To Akaashi, all he knew was the frustration of laying in bed in the dark and breathing the cold air, while failing to fall asleep. At this point, he couldn’t tell if his insomnia was caused by the constant thinking or if the constant thinking was causing the insomnia. Either way, there wasn’t any point in laying in bed. He sighed as he sat up and blindly searched for his glasses on his nightstand. Once his hand felt the folded plastic frames, he slipped them on and tapped his phone to check the time: 03:07, no new messages.

-

It was 04:01 when the lock on the apartment door turned, followed by a creak from the door and the sound of it shutting and locking. Akaashi was on the couch, watching something on TV in the dark. He was unresponsive to the sound of the door, far too focused on what was on the screen.

In a flash, the lights of the room were flipped on, startling Akaashi off the couch. His heart thumped wildly, the sound of it pounding flooded his ears.

“Still watching things in the dark?”

Akaashi lifted his head up from where he sat on the ground. His butt was still throbbing from falling on the hardwood floor, but the burning pain didn’t stop him from smiling. Bokuto dropped his luggage and leaped towards Akaashi, tackling him down and causing a loud thud. The man on the floor paused for a moment as his senses flooded with Bokuto. Black streaks over white-grey, the comforting feeling of his build and frame, his warm scent that Akaashi could never clearly describe. He missed this. Akaashi grumbled under the large man, “Bokuto-san, it’s late. We shouldn’t be too loud...”

Despite his serious statement, Akaashi was madly smiling. He couldn’t stop his lips from curving up and his eyes from shutting into tiny crescents. Bokuto grinned as he lowered his head to give Akaashi a few pecks around his curled lips. He lowered his voice into a whisper and whined. “But I missed youuuuuuuu.”

Akaashi couldn’t help but let a small giggle out. His eyes were still closed, so when the warm breath of Bokuto quickly disappeared, Akaashi wasn’t given time to prepare for the feeling of hands under his t-shirt lightly brushing against his skin. 

“Koutarou, don’t you dare-”

The mischievous grin Akaashi received in return was the only warning he had before Bokuto started the furious tickling, their combined laughter rang throughout the small apartment. He attempted to retaliate, aiming for the best spot to tickle Bokuto back, but his hands never reached Bokuto’s skin. When Bokuto caught Akaashi’s wrists, the two immediately locked eyes. Amber met blue, and quiet fell upon them. The silence wasn’t awkward or tense. It was just that it had been so long Akaashi had admired that pool of gold. If he could, he would stop time right here. Bokuto lowered Akaashi’s wrists but kept his gaze steady. Akaashi let out a deep sigh, one that seemed to flush out more feelings than the one he had released earlier. “I missed you too.”

Bokuto blinked, his owl-like eyes stared into Akaashi’s. From the countless years spent together, Akaashi learned the many different looks Bokuto could give. This one in particular was soft. Concerned. It spoke more words than the quietness of the room. The hands that were wrapped around Akaashi’s wrist slid up to wrap around his own hands, fingers in palms. Warmth met warmth. Even after all these years, his own hands were still bigger than Bokuto’s. It was a latent thought, only existing from this minute of intimacy.

-

It was 04:32 when Akaashi returned to bed. Bokuto wanted to climb in with him, but he was stopped by Akaashi, who insisted that he should clean up first. After all, he just came home after an eleven-hour flight from Los Angeles.

The lights of the room were dimmed to make it easier for Akaashi to fall asleep as Bokuto went back and forth from the bathroom to unpack a few of his things. In the hours before, the only sound of life Akaashi would hear was the hum of the air conditioner or the conversations of Tokyo, but now the low rush of water coming from the bathroom was playing. It was a hypnotizing song, luring Akaashi to finally relax into his desired slumber.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he was on the edge between reality and dreams. At some point, the song of the shower stopped and for a while, the muffled shout of the blowdryer replaced it, but Akaashi couldn’t hear it.

It was dark again when Akaashi felt the empty space beside him dip from Bokuto’s weight pressing down. Akaashi’s eyes squinted open, watching Bokuto’s features glow under the bright moonlight. His shining white-grey hair was still a little damp, but it miraculously held up in all of its spiky glory. Bokuto inched in slowly, gently sliding Akaashi’s glasses frames off of his face. He was stopped when Akaashi grabbed his wrists, showing him he was awake now. While holding his lover’s wrists with one hand, Akaashi lazily pushed his glasses up his nose bridge.

Bokuto climbed over Akaashi, quietly intertwining their legs together while boxing him in with his arms. The moon sat on the tip of Bokuto’s nose, splashing his cheek and dripping down to his neck. Some of it was caught in his long lashes. It was Akaashi’s favorite view under a different filter. He wasn’t sure how long he thought of kissing Bokuto at the moment, but he stared at the moonlit sight for what felt like an eternity. 

They had only exchanged a few words all night, but their eyes screamed everything they needed to know.

Akaashi cupped both of Bokuto’s cheeks with his hands, allowing himself to share the same glow, and felt his own arms lower as Bokuto’s forehead met his. His nose brushed against Akaashi’s as his smiling lips hovered over his own. Akaashi felt a giggle erupt from his own throat, breaking the loud silence. Bokuto hoots into his mouth, blessing Akaashi’s ears with his ethereal laughter. It almost felt like they were teenagers again.

The gap between them closed, as if there was never any gap at all. Akaashi initiated the kiss, pressing his lips against Bokuto’s. The kiss was relaxed. Akaashi’s body weighed him down, tired, but still yearning. He took in the scent of Bokuto--the one thing about Bokuto he could never describe in words except that it was “really good”. One person said Bokuto smelled like plantains. Akaashi thought he smelled more like a mix of warm vanilla and sandalwood candles, but less waxy and way more...Bokuto. Again, he couldn’t find the words.

The hands that cupped those cheeks moved on to broad shoulders. There was only the feeling of each other. There was only the soft sound of their lips slowly pressing against each other and the quiet gasps they exchanged. Bokuto’s body shifted against his in response as he brushed Akaashi’s bottom lip with his front teeth.

For a second, the man above Akaashi pulled away to look at the view. Akaashi did the same--scanning every centimeter of Bokuto’s face. His lips were swollen and plumped as his cheeks flushed red, complementing his alluring owl-like eyes that were glazed with the lust for affection. It was a sight to adore.

Akaashi closed his eyes again and felt Bokuto’s lashes kiss his cheeks as their mouths met. He clutched Bokuto’s broad shoulders, occasionally softening his grip to stroke it up and down. He wanted to memorize every part of him. They were in their own world, a dark void where only they existed.

He felt one of Bokuto’s hands nudging him, signalling him to sit up. Bokuto shifted back comfortably into Akaashi’s lap, giving Akaashi room to move up. As they changed positions, the two stayed in sync, continuing to inhale each other, feel each other. Bokuto reached under his shirt, using his hands to relearn Akaashi’s frame. Akaashi missed this so bad.

When Bokuto broke the kiss, he took another moment to admire Akaashi before pinching the temples of his glasses. Akaashi watched the amber eyes as Bokuto gently slid off his fogged glasses and placed it on the nightstand. Once Bokuto looked back at Akaashi, he unexpectedly collapsed into his chest, causing Akaashi’s back to hit the mattress. 

“Ouch. That wasn’t cute,” Akaashi sarcastically muttered from the pain.

Bokuto grumbled in Akaashi’s chest, sending a funny vibration up Akaashi’s spine. He felt Bokuto’s face tense up under him, the wrinkles from his pout scrunched up his shirt. Now, that was cute. Akaashi, once again, couldn’t help himself. He tenderly glided his hands through Bokuto’s hair. The same smile of fondness settled on Akaashi’s lips like a reflex.

It was left unseen in the dark, but as for Bokuto, he heard it.


End file.
